Return to Conquer
by ParadoxialLife
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, "Shattered" When Wolf and the gods return, they find a shocking discovery, THE HALF BLOODS LEFT. Now they have to travel across the country to join the rebellion and strike back at the evil titans. Can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Dragon POV**

Me, Heartless, and all the gods stared at Wolf. He just told us the rebellion had left, and vow we have to track them down.

"I thought Mount Othrys was the home of the Titans. How can they live there without getting caught?" Dionysus asked. "The titans left after they took over Mount Olympus. They didn't like the black walls and the overlook of California." Heartless explained.

Wolf nodded his head in agreement. "Get some sleep. We leave tomorrow night." Wolf said. We all nodded and went to find a bed.

I walked into my old room which contained two beds. The room was old and musty, but I didn't care, it was better than Tartarus. Gently, I eased the covers over my many cuts and bruises, relaxing. Then the door opened, and Apollo stepped in, walking over to the other bed. He lay down, wincing, but otherwise made no noise.

"How did you two get caught?" He asked. I sighed. "Wolf kept muttering something about people no longer fearing him, see they used to shiver, tremble, or just run away at his appearance, but they were starting to get used to it. So Wolf wrote a note and left, saying he had a plan. The next day everyone woke up and found Wolf's letter telling us not to come after him. We heard he was captured and taken to Tartarus, and me and Heartless came after him while Annabeth, the leader, watched the rebellion. We figured, if Wolf gets caught, so do we. He's been our inmate for years, we were not about to lose him. So we got caught, and you know the rest." I said.

"Wow, you must really like Lone Wolf." He said. "We consider each other as family. One for all, and all for one." I laughed. I saw Apollo smile. "It's just so weird being outside after 5 years." He muttered disbelief filling his voice. "Just imagine how Wolf feels." I said "Being in there for 6 years of torture worse than the gods." Then we fell asleep.

For once in years, we finally had a chance in defeating the titans.


	2. Chapter 2

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Hephaestus POV**

The next morning, I woke up and went to the forges to calm down. When I got there, I heard hammering. I snuck around the corner and hid in the shadows. Wolf was standing at the forge making a sword.

It was amazing. His metallurgy skills were probably better than mine, and I'm god of the forges. The curves were perfect; the blade was sharp, balanced, and amazingly smooth. All the work I had done couldn't even compare to the blade he was creating.

He dipped it in some water and brought it out to put on a handle. The handle was a simple piece of wood covered by a strip of leather he found on a bench. The cross guard was just some metal that he quickly folded and welded onto the main blade.

Over the next 2 hours, I watched him make swords, spears, even arrow heads. After a while, he put all the weapons on a table. "What do you think, Hephaestus?" he asked, scarring me. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. He laughed. "I knew the minute you came in, but ignored it. Now, I need to get these to the others so they can train." Then he put all the weapons in a backpack, and we walked out.

When we walked into the training room, I saw everyone was already there. "Slept in a little late, Wolf?" Artemis joked. "I never slept." Wolf deadpanned. All the god's faces showed confusion while Heartless and Dragon's showed disappointment for some reason.

"Then where were you?" Apollo asked. Wolf rolled his eyes and took off the backpack. "Everyone grab a weapon. Be careful, some are still hot." He warned.

All the gods reached in and pulled out a weapon. "Wow Hephaestus, I didn't think you could forge this good." Athena praised. "That's because I didn't." I laughed. Everyone looked up at that. "Then who did?" Ares asked.

Athena thought for a second then her face showed recognition. "Wait Wolf, how did you learn metallurgy from being tortured?" she asked. We all looked to Wolf expectantly. "Watching them make my torture tools." He said simply.

"What are they made of?" I asked. "Titanium" he answered. "What?" Aphrodite asked. "Titan steel." I explained, and all the other gods nodded their heads in understanding.

"Train with your weapons. We're leaving tonight and Mount Othrys is all the way on the other side of this monster infested country, so you're gonna need all the skill you can get." Wolf announced, and we all turned to practice with our new weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Hera POV**

The next evening, I woke up before anyone else, so I went outside to get some fresh night air. I was walking when I heard rustling. I looked up and saw Wolf sitting in a tree with Dragon and Heartless sleeping in the branches beside him. He looked like a bear watching over its cubs.

They look like a perfect family, why can't I have one? Artemis and Apollo arguing, Hephaestus and Aphrodite ignore each other, Athena and Ares fighting. Maybe this war will bring thee together.

Wolf jumped down from his tree, and I thought I heard cracking. I couldn't be sure, that boy can play around broken bones like a walk in the park. "Can you wake the others? We should be leaving." Then he climbed the tree again and gently shook Heartless and Dragon awake. I turned and woke everyone else up.

We started walking, and I fell back to talk to Athena. "Who do you think their parents are?" Athena asked. "Well, I think Dragon is a Hermes boy, but I honestly don't know."

We walked for a few minutes in silence before she said "His personality might be warped from torture." I turned to her "Yes, but not entirely. I saw him this evening watching over Heartless and Dragon almost like a bear over its cubs. IT was quite cute."

"That's an interesting way to describe it." I heard Wolf say up ahead. "I never thought a boy that was tortured all his known life could be compared to a mother bear." He said with a laugh. Everyone looked at him oddly, but Athena asked "How did you hear that? We were all the way in the back." He looked at her and smirked.

"I used to listen to the entrance of the prison to hear my torture for that day, and my cell was at the other end of the prison." "You know what?" Hermes said. He ripped a poster from a telephone pole and asked Apollo for his pen. He gave them both to Athena and said "Make a list of all of Wolf's abilities." Heartless started laughing and warned "You're gonna need another poster then."

Wolf rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored us as Athena scribbled on the poster. We walked for the rest of the night until we reached Tennessee and found another safe house.

**Hermes POV**

When we reached the next safe house, Athena was **STILL **writing. Wolf turned to us. "OK, I haven't slept in 4 days. I'm gonna get some rest, Heartless is in charge. Heartless, if **ANYTHING**happens, even if you don't think it's important, wake me, OK?" she nodded and he went outside, probably to find a nice tree.

"Done!" Athena exclaimed. "Yesh, how many are on there?" Apollo asked. She paused. "153" she said. "I would say he's one of mine, considering he's well rounded, but he doesn't like stealing, partying, or anything mischievous." I said.

"He's not good enough to be yours." Artemis laughed, while I pouted. "He could be one of mine. Just look at your weapons, plus, he said he has no social skills." Hephaestus suggested.

"Ne, he can't be yours, he doesn't think mechanically." Hera said. "I've never seen someone that thinks the way he does. Athena doesn't even think that open-mindedly so he can't be hers." Apollo said, making Athena fume.

"He can't be Apollo or Aphrodite because all of their children like to hit on girls, he avoids mortal women." Heartless said. "He doesn't like to pick a fight" Dragon said "So that rules Ares out." Then we all looked at each other. "B-but he can't be." Hera stuttered. "I kept close tabs on Zeus after Thalia, and Amphrotrite refused to let Poseidon out of her sight when she found out about Percy. And he definitely can't be Hades."

"You are all arguing about the big three; watch it be some minor god, like Nike." Heartless laughed. "I guess that makes more sense." Athena mused. And everyone fell asleep.

**Aphrodite POV**

I woke up at about noon, so I went outside to get some air. The nice afternoon breeze blew through my hair. There was a stream over a little ways with a nice rock to think on.

I sat and stared at the stream. Why didn't Wolf go soft when he first saw me? Every boy that sees e goes nuts. They usually see the hottest girl or their favorite girlfriend. They see different faces of girls they loved…That's why. Heartless said something about Kronos wiping his memory. He never fell in love so he didn't see any face in particular, just mine.

I was sitting there, thinking, when there was a growl in the forest. I pulled the sword Wolf made for me out of its sheath, even though I wasn't very good with it yet, and waited. The forest was eerily quiet; the branches swaying without a single rustle, the bushes didn't make a sound. It would be quite peaceful, if I hadn't been waiting for my death.

Suddenly, 5 hellhounds jumped out of the forest. They were huge. Twenty feet of black fur on muscles that could tear me to shreds in a matter of seconds. But the worst part was their eyes. They were red, and were full of malice. They were going to kill me, and they knew it, you could see the excitement in their eyes.

My arms shaking from the effort, I lifted the sword, but on hellhound slapped it away. I was about to scream, when I remembered, if I scream, I might give away my position to any reinforcements in the area or, even worse, give everyone else might come after me, then we would all be captured.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the searing pain of claws under my skin, the agony in the memories of that, when I heard running. "Don't touch her." I heard someone growl. Thinking it was Ares; my eyes opened, and found Hephaestus standing in front of me, sword held high.

The hellhounds charged, and he swung. The sword it air, but he was determined. They surrounded us, grinning with malice and vengeance. I knew Hephaestus couldn't stand up against so many with just a sword, but he stayed with me anyways. He was willing to protect me, even though I cheated on him, hated him even, and I was glad he still loved me after all these millennia of hurt.

There was a flash of brown and steal, and then I saw Wolf standing on the back of one hellhound. He quickly killed them all and turned to us. "I can't even get a few hours of sleep before I'm woken up by a hellhound attack." He grumbled.

"Why did you defend me?" I asked. "Because you're my wife, and I love you." Hephaestus answered. "I-I thought you hated me, that's why I dated Ares." I admitted a bit confused though. "I always loved you, but thought you thought I was ugly so you didn't love me back. That's why I always picked on you two." He said, ashamed.

"You know, I am fairly good with makeup. Perhaps we could try again." I admitted. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it without hesitation, and the three of us went back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Hera POV**

The next evening, I woke up before anyone else, so I went outside to get some fresh night air. I was walking when I heard rustling. I looked up and saw Wolf sitting in a tree with Dragon and Heartless sleeping in the branches beside him. He looked like a bear watching over its cubs.

They look like a perfect family, why can't I have one? Artemis and Apollo arguing, Hephaestus and Aphrodite ignore each other, Athena and Ares fighting. Maybe this war will bring thee together.

Wolf jumped down from his tree, and I thought I heard cracking. I couldn't be sure, that boy can play around broken bones like a walk in the park. "Can you wake the others? We should be leaving." Then he climbed the tree again and gently shook Heartless and Dragon awake. I turned and woke everyone else up.

We started walking, and I fell back to talk to Athena. "Who do you think their parents are?" Athena asked. "Well, I think Dragon is a Hermes boy, but I honestly don't know."

We walked for a few minutes in silence before she said "His personality might be warped from torture." I turned to her "Yes, but not entirely. I saw him this evening watching over Heartless and Dragon almost like a bear over its cubs. IT was quite cute."

"That's an interesting way to describe it." I heard Wolf say up ahead. "I never thought a boy that was tortured all his known life could be compared to a mother bear." He said with a laugh. Everyone looked at him oddly, but Athena asked "How did you hear that? We were all the way in the back." He looked at her and smirked.

"I used to listen to the entrance of the prison to hear my torture for that day, and my cell was at the other end of the prison." "You know what?" Hermes said. He ripped a poster from a telephone pole and asked Apollo for his pen. He gave them both to Athena and said "Make a list of all of Wolf's abilities." Heartless started laughing and warned "You're gonna need another poster then."

Wolf rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored us as Athena scribbled on the poster. We walked for the rest of the night until we reached Tennessee and found another safe house.

**Hermes POV**

When we reached the next safe house, Athena was **STILL **writing. Wolf turned to us. "OK, I haven't slept in 4 days. I'm gonna get some rest, Heartless is in charge. Heartless, if **ANYTHING**happens, even if you don't think it's important, wake me, OK?" she nodded and he went outside, probably to find a nice tree.

"Done!" Athena exclaimed. "Yesh, how many are on there?" Apollo asked. She paused. "153" she said. "I would say he's one of mine, considering he's well rounded, but he doesn't like stealing, partying, or anything mischievous." I said.

"He's not good enough to be yours." Artemis laughed, while I pouted. "He could be one of mine. Just look at your weapons, plus, he said he has no social skills." Hephaestus suggested.

"Ne, he can't be yours, he doesn't think mechanically." Hera said. "I've never seen someone that thinks the way he does. Athena doesn't even think that open-mindedly so he can't be hers." Apollo said, making Athena fume.

"He can't be Apollo or Aphrodite because all of their children like to hit on girls, he avoids mortal women." Heartless said. "He doesn't like to pick a fight" Dragon said "So that rules Ares out." Then we all looked at each other. "B-but he can't be." Hera stuttered. "I kept close tabs on Zeus after Thalia, and Amphrotrite refused to let Poseidon out of her sight when she found out about Percy. And he definitely can't be Hades."

"You are all arguing about the big three; watch it be some minor god, like Nike." Heartless laughed. "I guess that makes more sense." Athena mused. And everyone fell asleep.

**Aphrodite POV**

I woke up at about noon, so I went outside to get some air. The nice afternoon breeze blew through my hair. There was a stream over a little ways with a nice rock to think on.

I sat and stared at the stream. Why didn't Wolf go soft when he first saw me? Every boy that sees e goes nuts. They usually see the hottest girl or their favorite girlfriend. They see different faces of girls they loved…That's why. Heartless said something about Kronos wiping his memory. He never fell in love so he didn't see any face in particular, just mine.

I was sitting there, thinking, when there was a growl in the forest. I pulled the sword Wolf made for me out of its sheath, even though I wasn't very good with it yet, and waited. The forest was eerily quiet; the branches swaying without a single rustle, the bushes didn't make a sound. It would be quite peaceful, if I hadn't been waiting for my death.

Suddenly, 5 hellhounds jumped out of the forest. They were huge. Twenty feet of black fur on muscles that could tear me to shreds in a matter of seconds. But the worst part was their eyes. They were red, and were full of malice. They were going to kill me, and they knew it, you could see the excitement in their eyes.

My arms shaking from the effort, I lifted the sword, but on hellhound slapped it away. I was about to scream, when I remembered, if I scream, I might give away my position to any reinforcements in the area or, even worse, give everyone else might come after me, then we would all be captured.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the searing pain of claws under my skin, the agony in the memories of that, when I heard running. "Don't touch her." I heard someone growl. Thinking it was Ares; my eyes opened, and found Hephaestus standing in front of me, sword held high.

The hellhounds charged, and he swung. The sword it air, but he was determined. They surrounded us, grinning with malice and vengeance. I knew Hephaestus couldn't stand up against so many with just a sword, but he stayed with me anyways. He was willing to protect me, even though I cheated on him, hated him even, and I was glad he still loved me after all these millennia of hurt.

There was a flash of brown and steal, and then I saw Wolf standing on the back of one hellhound. He quickly killed them all and turned to us. "I can't even get a few hours of sleep before I'm woken up by a hellhound attack." He grumbled.

"Why did you defend me?" I asked. "Because you're my wife, and I love you." Hephaestus answered. "I-I thought you hated me, that's why I dated Ares." I admitted a bit confused though. "I always loved you, but thought you thought I was ugly so you didn't love me back. That's why I always picked on you two." He said, ashamed.

"You know, I am fairly good with makeup. Perhaps we could try again." I admitted. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it without hesitation, and the three of us went back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Wolf POV**

The three of us walked back to the safe house to find everyone staring I shock at Hephaestus and Aphrodite's intertwined hands. "Wait, what?" Ares asked a confused look fixed onto his usually angry face.

"Hephaestus is my husband. I can't be cheating on him." Aphrodite said defending her actions. And told of her walk, making Hephaestus sound like some hero.

I turned to Hermes as the two described their scene in the woods. "Can you get me a hammer and tongs?" I asked. He got a mischievous smile on his face, almost exactly matching the Stolls, and ran off, probably to raid a Home Depot.

"OK everyone." I announced. "We're gonna stay here one more day. I have some word to do before we leave, so you have a day to enjoy yourselves." Hephaestus turned to me. "What kind of work?" he questioned.

"I need to make you a more flexible, faster leg. It will take a few hours so you two can have some fun together. Aphrodite can do her makeover." I suggested with an evil smile, making Hephaestus shudder, but Aphrodite wasn't even looking as she made a high pitched squeak of excitement.

When Hermes came back, I quickly made a fire and melted down an old car door that I had found in the forest. After a few hours, I had a nice leg. It was flexible, strong, and fast so it wouldn't slow Hephaestus down during a fight.

When I entered the house, Hephaestus was sitting on a chair with Aphrodite poring over him, adding little touches of blush or eyeliner here and there. Aphrodite spun the chair around and we all stood there shocked. Hephaestus was… a knockout, is the only way to put it. I didn't even know how she did it, but he looked amazing, the only thing that ruined the image was his metal leg, steam coming from valves and rust covering the whole thing.

I gave the leg I had made to Aphrodite, and she covered it in some weird paint. When she was done, it looked so much like a real leg, it was scary. Hephaestus put it on, and you couldn't tell it was fake, none-the-less made of a car door.

He walked around and I didn't hear a squeak or scrape from his new leg. I drew my sword, and he drew his. We spared for a minute, and I saw his foot word needed some practice. He started out by dragging his leg around, but as we went on, he started actually picking it up, moving it.

After a few minutes of watching him get used to his leg, I nodded and saw him drop into a chair, shaking from exhaustion, and gave us a look saying _thank you _before he dropped into sleep.

Over the next few days, Wolf never slept because he was afraid we would be attacked again. Hephaestus' footwork had gotten better with his "new" leg, and Aphrodite has gotten **a lot **stronger. She doesn't want to be caught helpless again, and she's put a lot of training in. She was fast and agile, she just needs the strength to lift her sword, and the work is paying off.

Everyone else is getting better, just not as fast or apparent. Ares can shoot a bow, Apollo and Artemis can fight with swords, Athena can use a bow, sword, or knife, Dionysus's sword work has improved as well, and Hermes can already fight with swords, so he's been doing kick boxing with Wolf.

There were other differences with the gods as well. Aphrodite was buffer, Aphrodite had charmed the makeup on Hephaestus so only water from the River Styx can wash it off so he's smoking, Hermes and Apollo are a bit more serious at times, Artemis doesn't think so badly about boys, Ares doesn't pick as many fights, Dionysus is always moody, and Athena and Hera aren't so stuck up any more.

We were walking down a highway in New Mexico when Wolf suddenly collapsed. I rushed to his side with Dragon and looked for an arrow or dagger, nothing. We looked up to Apollo warily to see him smiling.

"It's OK. He just fell asleep. A weed with no sleep and lots of training made him exhausted." Then Aphrodite gently picked him up and laid him across her shoulders.

A few hours later, I saw him start to move around. Instantly, he bolted awake and quickly broke free of Aphrodite's grasp. In seconds, he had a dagger to her back and a hateful expression on his face. When he realized who had been carrying him, he looked ashamed and mumbled an apology.

"Where are we?" he asked, back to his normal, alert self. "The edge of the Great Basin." Athena answered. "Where's that?" Ares asked. "It's a desert in Arizona, honey." Hera replied.

"We need to get there soon." Wolf said. "Why?" Artemis asked. "To get Poseidon." He explained. At that, all the gods got excited, and we picked up our pace, heading for the center of the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Poseidon POV**

I was sitting in the cell Gaea made for me in the desert. I've been sitting here for years with no food or water, and since I'm immortal, I can't die.

It was a nice, calm evening, when some boy was flung into the cage with me. He hit the wall with a sickening crack, and I heard someone outside taunt "The great Lone Wolf got caught AGAIN! This is just sad."

The boy, apparently named Lone Wolf, sat up with a smile on his face. "Didn't you just break some bones?" I asked. "Yes" he said simply. "Then why are you smiling?" I questioned. "Because the titans think this cage can hold me." He laughed. "Boy, this cage can keep me, and I'm Poseidon." I warned.

He smiled and said "Time to take you to your family." Then he stood up and grabbed one of the metal bars. The boy started pulling, and the bar seemed to bend of its own accord.

Once the gap in the bars was big enough to fit a person, he turned back to me. "How did you do that?" I asked amazed. "These were nothing. Let's go." Then he flung me onto his shoulders, and we were off.

He ran for hours, but didn't seem to slow or tire. I was on his back, enjoying the new change of scenery, remembering the years of sitting in my cell. Slowly wasting away, not fading, but going insane. Then out of the middle of nowhere, a boy shows up and frees us like it was pie. That cell held me for years for Styx sake! He ran, but I was no longer paying attention to the scenery. I was thinking who this boy was, and how he could free me so easily.

Finally, right before sunrise, he slowed to a stop in front of a cliff. I was dropped to the ground, and shakily got to my feet. Wolf walked over to the cliff and opened some door in the rock.

When I walked in, I saw 9 adults and 2 teenagers. They were all travel weary, and worn down, but laughing. The boy entered, and they all went silent. "You have him, then?" a woman asked.

"Wait, who are you?" I interrupted. One woman smiled kindly at me, then said "Poseidon, It's me, Hera." I stood there open-mouthed. "You can't be Hera, you're too kind." I stuttered. "Poseidon, we all changed, but we're still the same family" another girl said. "Remember me? Athena?"

"Y-you, I thought, don't you hate me?" I squeaked. "There's no time for hatred now." She said.

Then I turned to everyone else. "Ares" one guy said. "Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Athena" the four introduced. "Aphrodite!" a buff girl exclaimed. "Y-you're ripped?" I questioned. "Long story, we'll tell you later. Oh, I'm Hephaestus." A handsome dude replied. "Where's your leg? When were you hot?" I asked. "Wolf made me a better leg, and Aphrodite gave me a makeover." He answered, and then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, shocking me out of my wits. "I'm Heartless and that's Dragon." One of the teenagers said. "We were Wolf's inmates" Dragon said.

"Where's Wolf?" I asked. They all pointed behind me. "I'm Wolf." A 14 year old said. "How can a 14 year old kid lead 9 gods?" I questioned skeptically. "I'm over all fastest, strongest, most experienced, and most skilled." He growled.

When he said 'more skilled' everyone started laughing. "What?" I asked. When Heartless stopped laughing enough to speak, she said "It was our latest game. Athena wrote all of Wolf's skills and abilities on a poster." Then Athena handed me a wanted sign, and I started to read the list.

I was interrupted by Wolf "You should get some sleep. We're leaving this evening." So everyone, but Wolf, went to find a bed.

**Poseidon POV**

I found a bed to sleep and lay down. When I turned, Hera was sleeping in the bed beside me. "What do you think of Wolf?" she asked.

"I don't know. When he was thrown into my cage, I thought I heard cracking bones, but he ran with me on his shoulders like there was nothing wrong." I replied. Hera laughed. "Wolf is a bit strange. That boy can handle broken bones like a kid on a playground. But the oddest part is he's very protective over Heartless and Dragon. HE hasn't slept since last week when he passed out from exhaustion. Every time he sleeps, something happens, and he only just gets to us in time. He's afraid something will go wrong, we'll get captured, killed, off track."

"Do you know who his parent is?" I asked. "No" she replied. "We originally thought he was yours or Zeus', but we didn't know you had any other kids. Now we think he may be one of the minor gods'."

"What was the story between Hephaestus and Aphrodite?" I asked curious.

"Aphrodite took a walk and was attacked by hellhounds. Hephaestus defended her, but couldn't kill any, his leg kept hindering him. Wolf had gone to sleep a few hours before, so no one was there to protect them. Suddenly, Wolf jumped down from a tree and killed the hellhounds, saving them. Ever since, Aphrodite trains every chance she gets so she won't be caught helpless again, and Hephaestus let Aphrodite give him a makeover. It was also the reason Wolf made him a new leg." Hera explained, satisfying my curiosity. Then she rolled over and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Heartless POV**

Over the next few days, Poseidon had been getting better, stronger, we can't see his ribs any more, and Wolf's been training him with a sword. His swordsmanship is pretty good, even Wolf was impressed.

Wolf's been getting worse. He hasn't slept since a week and a half ago when he passed out. The worst part is he's gotten paranoid. We haven't been attacked by monsters since Hephaestus' encounter, and it's making him worried.

We were walking down a road one night, when Wolf stopped. Then I heard it, the scrapping of claws on pavement. He turned back to me, and I nodded. I nodded to Dragon, and we led the gods into the woods next to the road.

After we hid all the gods, I turned back to see Wolf. He was standing in the middle of the road, battle ready. All of a sudden, I heard a growl and 50 hellhounds followed by 20 dracaena jumped out of the forest on the other side of the pavement.

They attacked, but Wolf fended them off. One hellhound was sneaking up to him, but Wolf didn't seem to notice. Dragon burst out of the trees and attacked the hellhound. Then Aphrodite, followed by Hephaestus, joined the fray. Eventually, we were all in the fight, and the battle quickly ended.

I was surprised. Out of all the gods, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Dionysus were the best, followed closely by Poseidon and Athena. All of them weren't too bad for their first real fight, but now that Wolf has seen their skills in battle, he knows how far he can push them.

I gave them a pitying look, which they were confused about, and we started walking again. Mount Othrys, here we come.


	8. Chapter 8

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Annabeth POV**

I was doing patrol in front of our cave; we had moved the rebellion here almost a year ago, when I heard fighting. Quickly, I raced toward the sound. There were a good 50 hellhounds ad 20 dracaena fighting a little boy, when 10 adults and 2 teenagers burst out of the woods and attacked.

After a few minutes, all the monsters had disintegrated into gold dust, and the odd group was walking towards me. I pulled out my knife and stepped onto the road. The group stopped in their tracks, and everyone pulled out a weapon, except for the boy.

I took a closer look at the boy. He had mud in his hair and was covered in scars; one went across his face just like Wolf's. He was walking funny, but showed no signs of pain, so I figured, maybe he was a satyr.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy's eyes were cold and ruthless. "First you." He said. I shivered under his piercing gaze, but with as much confidence as I could muster, said "Annabeth Chase, leader of the rebels."

The boy studied me for a minute and said "She told the truth." This caused a woman to take out a wanted poster and scribble something on the back. "I'm Wolf." The boy said, making my eyes bug out. "B-but Wolf was captured and taken to Tartarus." I stuttered. The boy nodded his head. "It took me a while, but my plan worked." He admitted.

"What was your plan?" I asked. "Later, I don't want to repeat myself." He answered. "Where have you been? Who are all these people?" I questioned. "Later. Show us to the rebellion." He commanded. So I turned towards Mount Othrys and led the way.

**Dragon POV**

We were walking behind Annabeth and Wolf, when Wolf stopped. He reached into a bush next to us before we could even realize what he was doing, and pulled out a screaming boy by his neck. "Travis, it's not smart to try to spy on Wolf." Annabeth scolded, and Wolf dropped him into the dirt with a _thump_.

"Wait, where's Connor?" I asked. Bad idea. Annabeth bowed her head, and Travis looked like he was about to cry. "H-he was k-killed on Th-the trip." Travis mourned. "I'm sorry for the loss of your family." Hera comforted.

"We need to go before sunrise." Wolf said, breaking the silence. "You're right."  
>Annabeth agreed.<p>

She led us to the top of a mountain. There was a line of these in front of a black cliff. We walked between the trees and found a cave full of demigod rebels.

"Now, who are the others? And where have you been all this time?" Annabeth practically screamed. Wolf sighed and said, "I left and got caught on purpose, so I could be imprisoned with the gods in Tartarus." Which made everyone, but me and Heartless, gasp, even the gods. "Kronos upgraded my tortures, so it took me almost a year before I was finally strong enough to escape. After I rescued the gods, we came here."

Everyone was staring at Wolf with different expressions from shock, to pity, to terror, to gratefulness, but Annabeth's was the worst. She showed true horror in her eyes at Wolf's explanation. "You got captured and sent to Tartarus just to rescue us? That's so sweet." Hera cooed.

"US? Who are you?" a boy…Nemo, N-N-NICO! Nico asked. "Honey, it's me, Hera." Hera said gently. "But, you can't be Hera, you're too nice." He denied. "Prison taught me many things, sweetie. It taught US many things." She replied.

"We're gonna have to introduce ourselves. So I'm Hermes." Hermes sighed. "Apollo, Artemis, Hera Ares, Athena." They all announced. "Dionysus" which made every head snap in his direction. "What happened to him?" Nico whispered to me. "He's always moody." I replied with a shrug.

"Aphrodite and Hephaestus." The two said, adding a kiss, making everyone's eyes bug our even more. "And Poseidon." Poseidon said. Everyone stared at his still skinny body with pity or disbelief.

"W-w-wait. Since when was Aphrodite buff or Hephaestus hot? And where's his metal leg?" one girl asked. "Since when they started traveling with Wolf." I laughed.

"Speaking of Wolf, why is he walking funny?" Thalia asked. Wolf rolled his eyes, but replied "Because I broke my legs." Annabeth's eyes bugged out again for the…I lost track…time. "Then how are you still standing?" she questioned. "I'm used to it" was all he answered.

"How many bones are broken? You look crooked." Nico stated. Apollo looked at Wolf then turned back to Nico. "Everything but his spine and skull."

"Can't you heal him, being the god of medicine?" I asked. "I can only speed up the healing process. His body won't heal unless he gets some SLEEP." Apollo reminded. "When was the last time he slept?" Annabeth questioned. I thought for a second. "9 days ago, he only got, like, 3 hours." I replied.

We all looked at Wolf. "Fine." He sighed. "Hey, do you still sleep in trees?" Nico joked. "Yes. Sleeping in a prison for 6 years then suddenly sleeping somewhere safe doesn't work." Wolf answered and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Wolf POV**

The next day, I awoke and went to the cave. All the gods were up, so I took them to the training room. I saw their best and worst skill in battle with the hellhounds a few days back, so that's what they were going to improve.

I paired up Athena and Ares, hoping their different fighting styles would teach the other how to adapt to different styles in the midst of battle.

Over the next few days, they were constantly talking, sparing, anything. I don't usually do mushy stuff, but I'm starting to think of the gods as part of my family with Heartless and Dragon, so pay more attention to their life.

"Gods, clear the floor!" I commanded, and all the gods walked to the edges of the circle. "Ares, Athena!" I rumbled. They unsheathed their swords and walked over. The other rebels in the room stopped what they were doing, and stood to see the fight of me vs. the gods.

I wanted to see how well they could work together. The better they can cooperate in a fight, the better a couple they make. "You two against me." I said, and we charged.

They fought extremely well together, so after a few minutes, I disarmed them and nodded to myself, watching the soon to be couple walk away.

**Aphrodite POV**

I saw Athena and Ares sparing Wolf. They worded surprisingly well together, I knew they would make a great couple. When Wolf called the two of them to spar, I instantly knew what he was doing. See, the better two people can cooperate in a fight, the better their romantic life can be together. Like Annabeth and Percy. They fought so well together and so their romantic life worked out well.

Percy… I miss him. He was a good kid, and I loved messing with his love life. I used to have so much fun, watching him blush and stutter. And the time I made Rachael like him, Hilarious. Annabeth was so ticked off. But I never got to give him the girl of his dreams, Annabeth. He was… none of us know what happened to him. HE was surrounded by monsters, and we never saw him again. That's why Poseidon isn't as upbeat as the rest of us. Percy…

Wolf was taking interest to their friendship, very unlike himself, probably because he unknowingly adopted us into his little family. It's so cute, him watching over Heartless and Dragon. Maybe now we can be a good family, us gods. We've been fighting for millennia, and suddenly an immortal, tortured boy shows up to fix everything.

My feet were taking me around the rebellion's cave, just wandering, when I heard giggling. I snuck around the corner to find Ares saying something, making Athena giggle like a schoolgirl. Athena whispered something back, and their heads inched forwards.

When their lips touched, I made a silent gasp. Their quick kiss then turned into a full-out make out session. After a minute, I turned and ran back to Wolf with a smile I haven't worn in years. Two people were in love! The war gods Ares and Athena of all people!

I had to tell someone and Wolf was happy that they finally have someone to love them. Quickly, I spotted some of my daughters and told them the news. They made an excited squeak and ran off, probably to spread the gossip. I took a seat on the floor, waiting for the show to begin.

They're gonna kill me.


	10. Chapter 10

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Athena POV**

When Ares and DI went back to the main cave, everyone was buzzing with excitement. For what, I didn't know. "What's the excitement for?" I asked. "We heard there was another couple in the gods." An Aphrodite girl squealed.

"That's me and Ares, silly." I chided. Her eyes widened, and she ran away. There was a break in the crowd, and the little girl climbed onto a table. "It's Ares and Athena!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped mid-step. "Our Dad will not date that ugly weakling!" the Ares group yelled. "Our mother will not date that pig!" My kids screamed. "We want to date!" I yelled, making everyone turn to me. "NO!" both my children and Ares' kids exclaimed.

We all pulled out our weapons. It was the entire rebellion against our little 'wolf pack'. Then a girl came to join us and said "Dad deserves love." I think her name was Clarisse, turned to face the rest of her siblings.

We charged each other, Wolf leading us, Annabeth leading the others. Wolf was fighting Annabeth, and me and Ares were fighting back to back. I turned and saw Dragon and Clarisse back to back as well. They fought amazingly well together.

I was snapped back to reality by Ares blocking a swing nearing my head. "Pay attention to the battle!" he yelled above the clangs of metal.

Wolf jumped next to us, duel swords swinging, he got them when we came back to join the rebellion. He growled, and I knew he was going to do something drastic. He only growls when someone messes with his family, so we must be part of his 'wolf pack'.

The growling slowly dropped pitch until it was a deep rumble. There was a loud bark, and all the fighting stopped.

Slowly, I turned to see what made the bark next to me. My head shifted, and my eyes stopped on a wolf, not our wolf but the animal. IT was about 3 feet tall, I know it doesn't sound menacing, but you stand up to a wolf intent on ripping someone's head off less than a foot beside you. Its coat was black, and its eyes were slighted like a cat's. They were the same shade as Wolf's (ha, ha. Get it? Wolf eyes the same shade as Wolf's? no? you will later.)

_No one messes with my family_. I heard someone say in my head. Apparently, everyone else heard it as well, because they all flinched. The voice sounded like Wolf's. "Wolf, where are you?" I asked

The wolf…smiled. _I'm in front of you, Athena._ I heard. "Wolf, why are you a…wolf?" I asked with a snicker.

_Let me explain._

**Wolf POV**

They were attacking my family, my friends, my inmates, my life. I stayed near Athena and Ares, since they were the ones being targeted.

My anger was swelling, and I knew what was coming. I growled at the pain as I shrunk down to 3 feet and started growing black fur.

_No one messes with my family._ I growled venomously. See, when I'm in my wolf state, I can talk to people with my mind.

The fighting stopped, and everyone stood shock still. "Wolf, where are you?" Athena asked. _I'm in front of you, Athena._ I said, amusement filling my voice. "Wolf? Why are you a…Wolf?" Athena asked with a snicker. All the amusement left my voice as I said _Let me explain. _So I reached into their minds and showed them that terrible night.

MEMORY:

_I was standing in my torture room, Kronos standing before me with his scythe swinging back and forth in his hands. I growled at him in anger, but he only laughed. "You remind me of a wolf." Me mused. "The way you growl, fight, act, think." Then his eyes glinted with mischief._

"_Yes…a wolf…" Then he raised his hands and said something in Greek. Searing pain filled my limbs, and I fell to the floor gasping for breath._

_When the pain subsided, I stood up again. This time, Kronos was a good 2 feet higher. I looked down at my feet to find I was on all fours. Not only that, but my…fours, were covered in black fur, and my hands were paws._

"_Can't have the rebellion recognizing you, can we?" he asked. I unsheathed my claws and pounced the arrogant titan. He swung his scythe, and I fell to the ground, my face split open. The pain was incredible, but I noticed that I had somehow changed back human._

_Kronos squatted down, smirking. "Look, Wolf got a makeover." He joked. He pulled a mirror out of his sleeve and put it up to my face. I had a long, red, swollen, gruesome cut running across my face, and my hair was white from power of the scythe. "Even Annabeth won't be able to find you." He sang in my ringing ears, and I blacked out._


	11. Chapter 11

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Heartless POV**

When the memory stopped, I opened my eyes to find everyone but our pack writhing on the floor. "Why are they on the ground?" Athena asked. _They felt my pain in the experience_. "But, it wasn't too bad." Aphrodite said a bit confused.

_That's because you can withstand pain better from your tortures_. He said. "Why did he turn you into a wolf?" Annabeth asked, getting up from the cold floor shakily.

_It was supposed to be a torture, the pain of changing, but he could not change me against my will so it became a weapon_. _He unknowingly helped my escape._

"Does it always hurt so much?" Apollo asked. _That is why I growl when I change._

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked, heartbroken with tears threatening to spill over. He walked to me and started rubbing against my legs, purring (can a wolf purr? It will have to for this story)_ I was… afraid you'd think me a monster_. He whispered. All this time, he didn't tell me? 6 years of secrets? Who knows what else he's keeping from me! "You ARE a monster!" I screamed.

He dropped his head in sadness. "You liar! You keep nothing but secrets!" I yelled. He put his tail between his legs and backed into a corner. Quickly, he lies down and put his paws over his muzzle, surprising everyone.

I quickly caught myself and became angry again. Annabeth walked over to Wolf hesitantly. "Wolf?" she asked trying to comfort him, He whimpered, then ran outside and jumped into a tree.

I stared at him for a minute while everyone was still in shock at Wolf's fright, and then stormed in the opposite direction.


	12. Chapter 12

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Dragon POV**

Wolf jumped into a tree a few days ago, and he hasn't moved since. I didn't know how to comfort him, so I just sat there with him, since he wouldn't let anyone else near him.

"Wolf, it's been over a week, and you haven't done anything. Can you at least turn back human?" I asked_. I will never be human, but for you… _and he slowly grew back into his white-haired, blue-eyed self.

The only difference was I could see his ribs from not eating all this time. "Wolf, you need to do something. Eat, sleep, train, anything!" I exclaimed. "I'm immortal. I cannot die." Was all he said.

Annabeth walked up, but Wolf didn't push her away like he had before. "Wolf, what's wrong? You used to be so strong." Wolf growled and turned back into a wolf. _I am being strong_. He snapped.

He did something and suddenly; I felt all of his anger, pain, hurt, depression. I felt like crying my eyes out, and I haven't cried for…my known life.

When Wolf stopped, I looked down, and saw Annabeth crying. _Come up, Annabeth_ Wolf said gently. She climbed the tree, tears falling, and sat on the branch with Wolf.

"Why are you still crying? Wolf cut the contact." I said confused.

"B-because, I… I caused Wolf's sadness. If I hadn't fought my mother, Wolf wouldn't have changed trying to protect her." She sobbed. _It's OK. I forgive you. _He comforted. "NO, it's not OK! It's my fault." She cried, and laid her head on Wolf's side.

He didn't roll her off, so he must be feeling terrible. I climbed back down, since Annabeth could keep him company, and went to go talk to Heartless.

**Annabeth POV**

When Dragon left, it was just me and Wolf. I lay there, my head leaning on his side, listening to his deep breathing, the way his fur felt to my callused hands, the way his muscles tensed at different sounds…

I sighed in contentment. My eyes dropped as I relaxed. "Percy." I mumbled. Wolf turned his head, his muzzle resting on my lap, deep green eyes full of pain and confusion staring at me. _Percy? _He asked, curiosity mixing with the pain in his voice.

That's when I realized my mistake. I looked away. "He was my best friend. He originally came to camp after he was attacked by the Minotaur. We went on many quests together; he even led the war in defending Olympus while the gods were fighting Typhon. He told us to retreat while he kept the monsters busy. As soon as we backed away, he was surrounded. We never saw him again." I said sadly. I'm sorry. Wolf tried to help.

After a few minutes, Wolf asked, _Do you still love me?_ I was shocked. He remembered that night in the training room, my slip-up. I looked into his mesmerizing, green, pain-filled eyes. "Yes." I admitted.

"The day you came to the rebellion, you scarred me half to death, then you stole my heart after that. The way you carried Connor, Travis, and Nico with no trouble, your fighting skills, your leading abilities, mysterious personality, wisdom… When you left, I was OK with it until news spread that you were captured. I thought it was just gossip, until you were missing for almost a week. Heartless and Dragon were loyal to you, so they went to the city to get captured and stay with you. After 6 months…Our hideout was getting too obvious; so I had to move the rebellion, but I left you a note just in case you escaped again. You…"

I looked down, and saw he had fallen asleep, his head still on my lap. I gently leaned against his side and fell asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**PJO IS NOT MINE!**

**Dragon POV**

I knew I shouldn't, but when I climbed down the tree, I hid behind a bush because, well, that whole fight last week, I just didn't trust her. They were perfect together. When Wolf laid his head on her lap, I was shocked. He had never been so gentle, loving, or even emotional before.

When Wolf asked Annabeth if she loved him, I held my breath. I didn't know where Wolf got the idea, but she must have because she blushed.

When they both fell asleep, they were so cute, but I left to go find Heartless. I quickly walked back to the cave, and ran into Clarisse, literally. I stood up again and held out a hand to help her. She took it, though reluctantly, and I pulled her up off the floor.

"Have you seen Heartless?" I asked her. "Yes, I was just with her a second ago. She's a mess, and I was trying to help. I was on my way to Wolf." She replied.

"Wolf just fell asleep. Can you tell me where Heartless is?" I asked again. "Sure" she said with a smile. "And Clarisse?" I said. She turned back to me, so I continued. "Thank you for siding with us."

She smiled back at me, and then walked to a room. "Heartless?" she called, opening the door.

When we walked in, I saw Heartless on the other side of the room. She was sitting on a tear-stained bed, her hair a mess, and her eyes were swollen and puffy.

Me and Clarisse walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Heartless, what's wrong?" I asked. "I-I called Wolf a monster, said he was a liar…all because I was hurt." Now he probably hates me." She sobbed.

"No, he doesn't hate you; he hates himself for not telling you before. He knows it hurt you, and he's beating himself up, not hating you." I comforted.

She slowly looked up, hope flooding her face. "You mean he doesn't hate me?" she asked. "No. He hasn't moved, he hasn't even slept, because he knows how bad it hurt you and he can't fix it." I explained.

"Can I go see him? Apologize?" she asked. "Of course." I replied, helping her off the bed.

**Heartless POV **

Dragon walked me through the cave, and everyone stared as we walked by. I must really look terrible for the Ares kids to give me pitying looks. I ducked my head and kept walking outside. When I entered the fresh morning air, my senses cleared, and I realized what a fool I have been over the past few days. Wolf would have called me soft, and I'm surprised that Dragon wasn't picking on me.

Quickly, I scanned the area until saw black in the branches of a tree. When I climbed to the top, Wolf was in his wolf form, an Annabeth was next to him. She was lying against his side, and his head was resting on her lap.

They were sleeping for the first time in days, so I sat there, no having the heart (Get it? Heartless has no heart?) to wake them.

Suddenly, Wolf lifted his head off Annabeth's lap and yawned, his tongue curling out like a dog's.

When he saw me, he turned his head away and put a paw over his muzzle…hiding from me. "Wolf, I came to apologize." I said. His head flung around and woke Annabeth.

When she looked down, she jumped in surprise and lost her balance. She plummeted down towards the ground, when Wolf jerked his head down and grabbed her shirt in his jaws. He hauled her up and gently placed her on the branch with him.

"Thank…you…" she panted, but Wolf looked amused. "I want to apologize for a few days ago. I only said that because I was hurt that you never told me, I never meant it. Can-" I was cut off by Wolf. _Wait._ Then he sniffed the air and growled.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked_. Hellhound, and they're-_ "Wolf, Heartless, Annabeth" I heard a scream from below. We looked down and saw Travis run out of the bushes. "Hellhounds…attacking cave…150 maybe…" he panted

Annabeth stood up quickly, but she slipped. She stared to fall again, until Wolf grabbed her shirt. Instead of hauling her up, he stood and jumped from branch to branch, slowly making his way to the ground.

I jumped from the branch I was on and joined them at the bottom.

_I need to teach you how to stop falling out of trees_. Wolf laughed, making Annabeth turn red.

**Annabeth POV**

We quickly ran back to the cave and found everyone in armor and weapons. There was a group of hellhounds, maybe 200, in the entrance of the cave, claws bared. _Stand down!_ Wolf commanded. His voice was so powerful, even the hellhounds took a few steps back.

He took a few steps forward, when I cried "Wolf, what are you doing?" _I haven't had any exercise over the past few days, plus, I haven't had this good training for a while_. _But DO NOT interfere. _He stressed and disappeared into the monsters.

All I saw over the next few minutes was claws and the golden dust of disintegrated monsters. All the hellhounds were hissing and growling at something, then I would see claws or fangs, and they would turn to dust.

A few minutes later, all the hellhounds were in dust on the floor. Wolf was standing in the center, facing… Luke. Backbiter gleamed in the summer sunlight that was filtering in through the cave opening.

"How…" I trailed off. Luke turned to me. "When Kronos took his true form, he released me. Now I'm his first in command." He laughed darkly.

Wolf growled, and Luke turned to face his opponent. "You cannot defeat me. I'm the best fighter over the last 300 years, and I'm invincible." Luke boasted. Wolf growled again. _Annabeth, tell me how he reacts to situations_. He rumbled. Luke raised an eyebrow in confusion, but attacked anyways. "He hated Hermes because he left him with his crazy mother!" I called over Luke's sword and Wolf's claws and fangs clashing together. "He was mad at the gods because they gave him a quest Heracles already completed! He hated the gods for not paying attention to their children!" Then I went blank.

I watched the fight in silence. They were amazing, but Wolf seemed distracted. Luke would swing, but Wolf would swat the sword away with his claws and lunge only to be pressed back by Luke's shield.

Then Wolf's face showed understanding, and he started to actually focus on the fight. He did a fake swipe for Luke's face, and while Luke blocked, tore at the armor on his side.

Luke screamed a terrible, blood-curdling scream that made us all freeze, and fell to the ground. "I…will haunt you…for the rest of your days!" Luke panted_. I'm immortal_ Wolf countered easily. Luke growled and closed his eyes, slowly fading away into a black dust.

I knew I shouldn't, but tears sprang to my cheeks. Luke. He was my best friend, besides Percy. He helped me when we were running away. We were family, and Wolf killed him! "Murderer! You killed him!" I screamed at Wolf.

_Annabeth_… he tried to explain, but I stormed off before anyone could stop me.

_Luke_…


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon POV**

"Wolf! Wolf!" Nico cried running into the golden dusted cave. "What?" Wolf growled. Nico looked terrified but replied "I was at my post, guarding the palace, when I heard dracaena. I was gonna kill them when I heard-"

He was cut off by an annoyed Ares. "Spit it out!"

Nico glared at the war god but said "Hyperion, Phoebe, and Coeüs are coming."

"What?" Hermes asked confused as always. "Hyperion is titan of the sun, Phoebe is the moon titan, and Coeüs is intellect." Athena explained.

"We have to get going to the palace for the fight, but… Where's Annabeth?" Nico asked looking around the room. "She called Wolf a murderer and stored off." I said with a shrug. "Why?" he questioned her abnormal behavior. "Killed Luke." I deadpanned making all the rebels shiver, probably remembering all the good times they had with Luke before he turned evil.

_Alright, all I want to go are my pack, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse. _Wolf commanded. "What about Annabeth?" I asked. _She is too emotional to fight_. He replied.

We quickly gathered our weapons and headed towards the dreaded palace.

When we got there, I knew the three titans had already arrived. The air was full of power. The entire building seemed to thrum with energy, and I was starting to feel nervous.

We quietly ran through the hallways, always on alert, and made out way to the main throne room.

The throne room held a terribly beauty. The walls were black obsidian, and the floor was red and black stones arranged in a pattern.

What really took my breath away were the thrones. There were 7 in all, and they were set up in a U with 2 at the top. I could tell whose were whose because the throne was designed after their domain. Oceanus' throne was blue and covered in seashells. Kronos' was golden with clouds and the sun and moon carved into the sides. And so on and so forth with Hyperion, Rhea, Phoebe, Thanatos, and Coeüs.

Wolf walked us through the room, his paws silently padding on the stones, and over to a balcony.

The first thing I saw was Phoebe's golden wreath glinting in the setting summer sun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heartless POV**

When Nico told us about the titans coming, I was nervous. Wolf had taught me how to fight well, but not against a titan's powers. Wolf didn't seem to be bothered by the news though and quickly gathered his choice fighters.

When we snuck into the palace, it was evilly perfect, but I didn't have time to stare because Wolf led us to a balcony on the side.

The three titans were standing there, phoebe's wreath and Hyperion's ram's horns shining in the sunlight.

Wolf pounced Hyperion, but it seemed that the titan had heard us because he swiftly pulled out a sword and swung at Wolf. Wolf dodged the blade easily and swiped.

Hyperion barely avoided Wolf's claws and stumbled back. Wolf was about to end the threat, but Coeüs and Phoebe weren't about to go down without a fight.

They charged and Wolf seemed to be over whelmed. Three titans against one person is an awful lot.

I knew there was only one way to help Wolf, so I ran towards the battle followed closely by Dragon.

Wolf was flung against a wall, and the titans turned to us. "You cannot interfere." Coeüs said and raised his hands to the sky. "Ενδέχεται να σας να μετατραπεί σε τα ζώα να ταιριάζουν σας οινοπνευματωδών και τον πόνο, ώστε να ταιριάζει με εκείνη της οικογένειάς σας." Which I somehow understood for 'May you be turned into the animals to match your spirits and the pain to match that of your family.'

Then I fell to the floor in pain. It was like fire in my blood and ice in my veins. I felt my tendons breaking, bones bending, muscles tearing.

I opened my eyes, my vision tainted red from the pain, and saw Wolf stand up and growl with a hatred I didn't know he possessed.

Time…stopped. Everyone was frozen and couldn't move, not even the titans. Wolf didn't seem to be hindered though; I didn't think much of it because of the pain. He charged the titans, and their eyes widened in fear at their helplessness as Wolf attacked.

His claws were out and his fangs gleamed. He was about to rip those titans limb from limb when I closed my eyes as the pain came back in full force.

After a while, I felt Wolf drag Dragon over to me and lay next to us. I heard Wolf and the others having an argument, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Wolf growled angrily, and they stopped, leaving the three of us alone.

After some time, the pain became unbearable, and I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

1

**Wolf POV**

When I was thrown against the wall, everything was blurry. As my eyesight returned, I saw Heartless and Dragon run towards the titans.

Coeüs raise his hands and chant something in Greek. When I realized what he was saying, my eyes widened, and I turned to see Heartless and Dragon fall to the ground breathing heavily. I felt like I had failed Heartless before, before prison, before my memory was wiped. My limbs burned with a new-found energy, and there was one word running through my head: REVENGE.

I growled with all the hatred I had in me and saw the titans pale. My claws burned with energy, and time stopped with my will.

I didn't pay any attention to this as I leaped towards the titans and ripped them to shreds.

After a while, I released time and had Nico send their remains to Tartarus. Then I pulled the shrinking, panting Dragon over to Heartless and curled around the two.

"Wolf, we should leave." Artemis said. "I can't leave them." I countered. "We'll put them on your back, now come on." Thalia pleaded. I shook my head. "It would hurt them more than need be." I stated. "Wolf-" Athena begged, but I cut her off with a growl, so they left the three of us alone.

I woke up to someone sneaking down the hallway. I looked up and saw Morpheus. I got tired, but held it off as he approached us. Then two hellhounds and a group of dracaena came from the hallway and surrounded us.

Heartless and Dragon had blacked out from the pain a long time ago, so it was me against 10 monsters and a minor god. Usually, I would have already defeated him by now, but I was trying to fight his sleeping spell.

The two hellhounds came over to me, hissing with malice. They put Heartless and Dragon on their backs and shadow traveled away, leaving me and the god. "The great Lone Wolf." Morpheus mocked. "Hope you have fun in Tartarus."

Then his powers became too much for my already exhausted body to fight any longer, and I blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, people, I know it's a cliff hanger, but that was the end of the story. I realize no one really liked it, so that's the end. I am putting this story up for grabs though. The only catch, you have to pm me and I'll tell you more of the details. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
